There she was
by JaneDoe111222
Summary: A story about Rose, Elena, Klaus, Elijah, a bit of Trevor, and more..  a completed short story about the first meeting with Klaus, Elijah and Elena  very touching if i do say so myself..


**There she was..**

Songs.

(Playing Love by Legend of 1900)

(Aria by Govanni Allevi)

**This is a new short** **story for The Vampire Diaries. For Season 2 episode Rose. It's a tiny spin off but it shows the humanity in Klaus and a bit in Elijah. Although Elena takes up a new talent..**

"I assumed it had everything to do with Katerina" said Elijah lounging in the old armchair. He could feel the cob webs intertwined in the old chair. The house was horrible but he liked the deadly charm. He was excited to see what Katerina turned out to be like. He did truly love this girl and when he was with her in 1492 he felt like a young man again. He felt like he could just go live on a farm with her and forget about everything. But reality snapped back when she left and turned herself into a vampire. When she turned she left the innocence that she had and turned it into cocky stupidity. Elijah then left the humanity that slipped past him and bottled it back up in his empty heart when the sad and small memories had held on for centuries.

"Elijah nice to see you" said an icy cold and cocky voice. Rose wiped around but the figure had already out maneuvered her and stood next to Elijah. Rose could tell it was Klaus his cockiness and his looks made it easy to put two and two together. Plus he knew who Elijah was and anyone who knew who Elijah was very old or very smart.

"Klaus" said Rose trying to get herself ready to run out of the house with Trevor. She thought she could handle Elijah because he was a fair man, careful with his words making each deal complicated but he was fair. Klaus smiled at her and looked around.

"Well this is a lovely home you have" said Klaus sarcastically. He did like the architecture though from the outside. Just a paint job he thought and chuckled. He looked back at the frightened Vampire. He thought she looked familiar but her face didn't matter at the moment.

"So Elijah why are we here" asked Klaus being very sarcastic.

"She has news Katerina" said Elijah.

"Oh" said Klaus making a "o" shape with his mouth "how intriguing, how is she dying, staked, killed you name it".

"I don't have her I have something better" said Rose taking a step forward. Klaus knew she had something great because she had the confidence to step forward. Klaus studied her face trying to read her but she just had a quaint smile. Elijah on the other hand was staring at Rose waiting for an answer.

"What is it" asked Elijah sitting up strait now ready to pounce on her if she was pulling his leg.

"I. Have. A. Doppelganger" said Rose making sure they heard each word clearly. She smiled as their faces went blank but she kept her confidence.

Klaus thought about this but then got mad "I know for a fact there is no doppelganger".

"I knew you would say that but there is no harm in seeing the human girl in there. I have to say she is absolutely 100% better than Katherine in every way" said Rose. Rose envied her charm, intelligence, confidence, and beauty. Rose thought of herself as a great person but Elena was selfless in every way. She knew that Elena would do anything for family and was not as stupid as Katherine.

"Well if you could show the creature to us maybe that would change our minds" said Elijah sitting back. He was curious to see what she had. If she did have a doppelganger though, things were about to become chaos. He didn't want Klaus to find this girl she was the key to his success. He had to make sure she didn't exist.

"I need your word, or words that I will get my freedom" said Rose. Elijah knew she also meant Trevor but she didn't say that so he wasn't going to grant her that.

"I give you my word that you will have your freedom and my brother gives you the same" said Elijah. Klaus nodded. Rose nodded and started to walk down the hallway. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other well more like a glance but they did. Klaus wanted to believe it. Only for the past 500 or more years he was looking for loopholes and more. He wanted to rip out Katerina's heart and make her pay.

Klaus and Elijah followed Rose down the hallway. They then entered…the grand room. Well it used to be grand. Now it was dirty, dusty, mice filled, and with only a sofa a broken table. Thats when they saw a man sitting on the sofa and a women sitting a stool in front of a grand piano. She didn't notice them so she began to play. Rose bite her lip as she watched the both of them petrified at a girl.

It was beautiful. Klaus knew most songs around the world but this one slipped his mind. It was soft and delicate. Probably like the woman who was playing this piano so gracefully. This woman then Klaus thought was probably the doppelganger. When he tried to sniff out the blood he could smell a faint smell of her blood. The heartbeat was slow and calm not yet realizing the terror she was about to feel. Klaus was a "black sheep" in a way his father was the one who treated him badly. Even though Klaus didn't want to say it his cocky and cruel ways are what became of the vampire Klaus.

Elena was playing gracefully. She never played in front of Stefan or anybody. Her father taught her how to play as a child but they lessons soon faded out around the age of 14. Elena started to play again when her parents died so she could feel like she was with them. She felt so responsible for their death. It tortured her every day but she knew that her parents where in a better place. In the end she was glad they didn't have to go through this. She was so sad and worried about "Klaus" and "Elijah". She wanted to die if it meant her family was safe. She just really didn't want to die. As she was playing she looked up at a part where there wasn't a lot of focus but memory. She looked up into the broken mirror and saw two men and Rose standing behind them. She made eye contact with one but then she slowly put her head back down as she finished the song. She was still looking at the piano even though she wasn't playing. She had a million songs in her head but she wasn't sure what to do. She looked over her shoulder at Trevor and he gave her a nod. The first song that popped into her head was by Giovanni Allevi and it was called Aria. She started to play and hoped it would by Stefan and Damon some time to get there. She personally loved "Playing Love" the best but this song was an amazing song to play. She tapped the piano and made it sound wonderful and lively. She felt so free playing the piano. It felt like she could do anything and she wasn't tied down to people, commitments, places, and lives.

Elijah stared at the girl who was apparently the doppelganger. He felt like she was so graceful. She had a vibe about her that made her seem like she was impossibly human. She was like the wonderful secret that had seemed to be gone forever. She was so rare that when Klaus and Elijah saw Katherine they both almost gasped in fright. The resemblance is exact like twins but usually the personality is anything but the same. Charlotte the first doppelganger was graceful but headstrong and loving too. Katherine was stupid, headstrong, but sneaky and smart.

Then the window shattered in front of Elena and she fell down as 2 men came flying down to the floor. She thought it was Stefan and Damon so when she got up she looked to them but was surprised to find to men who looked like they came out of an action movie their leather jackets and their shades. She noticed that they had no rings on their hands and looked up at their burnt faces. She was startled at their faces and stumbled back and then she felt like she was being catapulted into something. For a second she closed her eyes but when she opened them she was next to rose in the hallway and the two sets of men were talking. She looked at Rose who was whimpering and crying. Elena looked and saw a bloody body over were Trevor used to be.

"So you want to Katherine do you well the bitch is ours" said one of the men all cocky like but in a dead serious tone.

"Umm that's not Katherine" said Klaus looking back at Elena. He could only see her cowering behind Rose though.

"Then.." said the same guy.

"That's my doppelganger you just hurt there and my names Klaus" said Klaus crossing his arms.

"Klaus.." both of the men said at the same time. They looked at Klaus keeping eye contact waiting for his move but Klaus and Elijah were too fast and they quickly snapped their necks and they both broke the piano legs causing the piano to fall flat. It fell down in a roar and Klaus and Elijah stabbed the two vampires in the chest causing them to fall instantly. They had finished the two dumb vampires but had failed to notice how Elena had filled Rose and ran off into Stefan and Damon's arms and they drove away. By the time they got out of the old dirty house leaving 3 dead vampires inside they only saw the remains of the dust.

"Well she got away" said Elijah crossing his arms. Klaus was still trying to process what had just happened. He thought "doppelganger, Katherine, pianos, beautiful, doppelganger hurt, carrying doppelganger, doppelganger, doppelganger, and doppelganger is gone". Okay he thought now he has got to find her.

"Yes. But did you actually see her" said Klaus. He was trying to remember when he actually saw her. He looked through the last 10 minutes of his memory for her but couldn't find a clear view. Elijah was trying to think of the same thing.

"We saw her in the mirror but just barely. It seems we just missed her" said Elijah sighing. He was so glad she got away. He actually heard her kill Rose and run off and his first instinct was to go run after her but then he stopped himself quickly thinking of the consequences.

"Well lets go find our very talented doppelganger" said Klaus. Then they ran off to the road and stole a car that a man was driving while he was driving. They didn't talk that car ride and they didn't move or try to do anything. The doppelganger was on both of their minds. The girl who they saw was filling their minds, but they were thinking differently when it came to what they were going to do to her. Elijah would never hurt her if she didn't deserve it. Klaus would hurt her but rarely and he probably wouldn't because of her importance in his life.


End file.
